At first sight
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Une soirée ordinaire pour les frères Winchester: Dean regarde un téléfilm à l'eau de rose avec un dos en compote, Sam trie le linge et pose des questions existentielles. Spoilers pour "What is and what should never be".


Note : _Un petit one shot sans prétention, qui se passe après "What is and what should never be" ( épisode 20, saison 2; si vous n'avez pas vu cet épisode, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre grand-chose à ce que racontent les deux frères). Pour l'écrire, je me suis pas mal inspirée de mes propres sentiments de grande soeur. Alors, je suppose que je dois dédier cette histoire à mon frère et ma soeur, qui sont tout ce qu'une grande soeur est en droit d'espérer, et plus encore._

Disclaimer: _Dans le one shot que j'ai posté hier, j'ai oublié l'habituel disclaimer, alors voilà pour cette fois: bien entendu, ni les frères Winchester, ni rien de la série _Supernatural _ne m'appartient. Je n'écris que pour mon plaisir, et celui des lecteurs (enfin j'espère). _Bonne lecture!

_**-- At first sight --**_

Sam jura, et Dean détourna le regard un instant le regard de la télé, où Brenda et Tom étaient partis patiner ensemble sur un étang gelé, sous la nuit étoilée, un cadre des plus romantiques, donc. _Ha. On sait tous comment ça se termine, ça…_

Son frère était assis en tailleur sur son lit, absorbé par le tri de leur linge en vue de la grande lessive du mois – enfin, façon de parler ; en général, ils attendaient que la situation devienne intenable au point de n'avoir pas d'autre choix. Le tri à la Winchester consistait en gros à séparer les vêtements en trois piles : « encore mettable », « à laver absolument», et « irrécupérable ».

« Tout va bien, Sammy ? »

Sam leva les yeux de son ouvrage pour fusiller son frère du regard. En théorie, c'était le tour de Dean de faire la lessive, mais il s'était abîmé le dos lors de leur dernière chasse. Il y avait une limite au nombre de fois où un type pouvait se faire balancer contre un mur sans trop de dégât. Sam l'avait forcé à rester allongé toute la soirée, allant jusqu'à recourir à la menace : _« Allonge-toi avant que j'achève de te péter la colonne vertébrale moi-même ! »._

Dean avait fini par céder – non parce que Sam était maintenant plus grand et plus fort que lui, pas du tout, mais parce qu'il était un grand frère merveilleux, qui plaçait la tranquillité d'esprit de son cadet au-dessus de tout – et avait décidé que s'il prenait du repos, il prenait du repos, ce qui voulait dire _ne rien faire du tout, Sammy._ Sam avait pris cette expression pincée qu'il arborait quand son frère retournait sa propre logique contre lui, mais s'était exécuté, jugeant que la lessive ne pouvait plus attendre : Dean avait commencé à piquer dans ses vêtements.

« Encore un tee-shirt de foutu », soupira Sam, agitant le vêtement incriminé en direction de son frère. « Et le reste n'est pas en super état.

- Les risques du métier, Sam. Et puis mieux vaut nos vêtements que nous, non ?

- Ouais, et parfois c'est nos vêtements _et_ nous. »

Dean se crispa sous le regard que lui lança Sam. Le problème n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas l'attention, mais il en avait un peu assez d'être traité par son frère depuis quelque temps comme l'un de ces petits bidules en porcelaine qui se brisaient comme un rien.

« J'en ai juste un peu marre que nos vêtements trahissent partout notre statut de SDF, continua Sam, morose.

- _Hein ?_ Mais on n'est pas des SDF !

- Euh, Dean, techniquement si. « Sans domicile fixe », c'est tout à fait nous…

- Oui, mais… »

Dean laissa mourir sa phrase, et reporta son attention sur la télé, un peu boudeur. Pour lui, les SDF, c'étaient ces types délabrés qui dormaient sous les ponts, recouverts de cartons. Eux dormaient dans des lits, possédaient un ordinateur portable, une super voiture, et un arsenal digne d'une cellule terroriste.

Il se concentra sur l'écran, où le mari de Brenda venait de revenir à l'improviste de son séjour à New York. La situation se corsait, apparemment, mais Dean se demandait si elle et Tom avaient fini par coucher ensemble. Distrait par Sam, il avait loupé la fin de la soirée patinoire.

« Dean… »

Dean reconnut le ton, qui remontait à très loin dans leur enfance. _Dis, Dean…_ et quoi que fasse Dean à ce moment, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tout lâcher, et focaliser automatiquement son attention sur son petit frère.

« Quoi ? »

Mais il n'était pas obligé de le faire avec bonne humeur.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé, la première fois que tu m'as vu ? »

_Ok. Ça va être encore l'une de ces soirées…_

« C'était le coup de foudre, Sam. Le temps qui ralentit, les violons qui se mettent à jouer, et tout le bazar. »

Dean n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Sam avait revêtu l'expression de son répertoire qui disait '_Je suis sérieux, Dean'._

« Dean, je suis sérieux. »

Parfois, c'était un peu effrayant de constater avec quelle précision il pouvait prédire son frère. Bien sûr, le reste du temps, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête du gamin.

« Tu es tout le temps sérieux, Sam. Et c'est quoi cette question, d'abord ?

- Quand Papa et Maman m'ont rapporté de l'hôpital, qu'est-ce que tu t'es dit ? Tu étais content… ou pas ? Intrigué ? Dégoûté ? Je sais pas moi…

- Je me souviens pas. J'étais petit.

- Tu avais quatre ans. Tu te souviens d'autres choses de cette époque.

- Oui, des choses vagues. Quelques détails qui ressortent. Mais je ne me souviens pas vraiment du jour où tu es arrivé à la maison, et encore moins de ce que je pensais. Même avant que tu naisses, je ne sais pas trop ce que me faisait l'idée d'être un grand frère. »

Une chose étrange quand on songeait à quel point le fait d'être un grand frère, le grand frère de Sam, le définissait aujourd'hui. Mais il était difficile de retrouver des sentiments authentiques de cette époque, alors que depuis s'étaient écoulées vingt-trois années à veiller sur son petit frère, à le protéger, à l'aimer plus que sa propre vie, des années qui venaient forcément colorer ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait bien avoir plus tard – _après – _pensé plusieurs fois que Sam était le bébé le plus adorable au monde, mais il était bien sûr hors de question qu'il admette ça.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Je veux dire, ça ne fait rien si tu me détestais…

- Pourquoi je t'aurais détesté ?

- C'est courant, quand un nouveau bébé arrive à la maison, que le frère ou la sœur aînée réagisse mal, et déteste le bébé…C'est normal, c'est pas grave si tu as pensé ça… »

Dean attrapa la télécommande pour baisser le son de la télévision. Le téléfilm pouvait attendre, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas possible de reprendre le fil de l'intrigue en deux secondes. Son frère était penché sur les vêtements comme si le tri du linge était la tâche la plus fascinante au monde. Bon, il y avait clairement quelque chose derrière cette question apparemment innocente, et il revenait à Dean de déterrer de quoi il s'agissait. Tâche plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait quand on savait à quel point Sam aimait parler.

« Sam, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Quel problème ? demanda Sam, visiblement un peu sur la défensive.

- Cette question bizarre.

- C'est juste une question.

- Juste une question, hein ? Te fous pas de moi, Sam, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Tu ne pose pas de questions comme ça rien que pour faire la conversation. Non, tu rumines jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus le garder pour toi, et ensuite tu te tournes vers moi. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il y a, qu'on en finisse.

- Rien, il n'y a rien, d'accord. » Sam commençait à élever la voix, signe qu'il y avait bel et bien anguille sous roche. « Je me demandais, c'est tout. » Il soupira. « C'est pas important, laisse tomber. »

_Laisse tomber, c'est ça._ Quand Sam avait cet air vulnérable d'enfant de cinq ans, la dernière chose que Dean pouvait faire, c'était bien de laisser tomber. Mais il savait qu'à ce stade, il suffisait de dévisager patiemment Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau.

« C'est juste que… »

Ok, on y arrivait.

« Ce que tu m'as dit, à propos de… » Sam jeta un regard hésitant à Dean, qui sut alors qu'on était sur le point d'aborder un sujet qui n'allait pas lui plaire. « À propos du monde créé par le djinn. Tu as dit qu'on ne s'entendait pas. Alors je me demande… Est-ce que la seule chose qui nous relie, c'est cette vie de merde ? Est-ce qu'on s'accroche l'un à l'autre parce qu'on ne peut compter sur personne d'autre ? Si les choses avaient été différentes… »

Dean laissa son regard errer vers les craquelures au plafond. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'était pas déjà posé toutes ces questions. Il se rappelait comme cela avait fait mal, de voir Sam se raidir à son contact, de l'entendre dire qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun, parce qu'il y avait du vrai dans tout ça. Sam et lui avaient toujours été très différents. Cela signifiait-il qu'ils étaient liés aussi étroitement parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu faire autrement ?

Mais il n'avait pas pensé que Sam puisse être également préoccupé par ça.

« Et tu te dis que si je te détestais quand tu es venu au monde, ça voudrait dire que je t'aurais détesté par la suite, si on avait eu une vie normale ? »

Sam leva les yeux, un rien d'angoisse dans son regard. Dean prit conscience qu'il y avait pour Sam une autre résonance dans tout ça. S'ils avaient grandi différemment, Dean serait-il aussi déterminé à sauver Sam ? Accepterait-il plus volontiers de le tuer ?

« Non, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas. C'est débile et irrationnel. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu me voyais à quatre ans.

- Tu ne servais pas à grand-chose. »

Sam leva un sourcil, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'indignation.

« Je croyais que tu ne te souvenais pas.

- Je ne me souviens pas de ma toute première impression, mais je me souviens que je te trouvais bien inutile.

- Inutile ?

- Ben oui, tu ne parlais pas, tu ne marchais pas, tu ne faisais que dormir, baver, et pleurer. Tu ne pouvais pas jouer avec moi. Papa et Maman me disaient que tu allais grandir, et qu'on pourrait faire des choses ensemble, mais j'étais un peu dubitatif. Alors oui, tu étais parfaitement inutile. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, mais Dean voyait bien qu'il se retenait de sourire.

« Dean, je n'étais qu'un bébé.

- Oui, justement.

- Comment ça ? »

Dean se redressa un peu dans son lit pour être sûr de bien regarder Sam droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'étais qu'un bébé, et moi je n'avais que quatre ans. Qu'est-ce qu'on savait l'un de l'autre ? Tu n'étais pas encore mon petit frère emmerdeur et intello avec un penchant pour les questionnements existentiels.

- Eh bien, merci, c'est le portrait le plus émouvant qu'on ait jamais fait de moi. » Le ton était sarcastique, mais Dean savait que le remerciement était sincère.

« À ton service. Tu es un idiot, mais… » Il se racla la gorge, et évita de regarder Sam quand il reprit : « Je ne vois vraiment personne d'autre que je voudrais avoir comme partenaire. »

Sam le gratifia d'un de ces sourires lumineux qu'il avait dans ses meilleurs moments, et cela signifiait '_Moi non plus' _aussi clairement que s'il l'avait énoncé à voix haute. Dean se cala de nouveau contre son oreiller, satisfait de la manière dont il avait mené la conversation. Il prit la télécommande pour remonter le son.

« Bon, la ferme maintenant, que je loupe pas le moment où Brenda annonce à son mari qu'elle le quitte pour Tom.

- Tu as déjà vu ce truc ?

- Non, mais je sais comment ça marche.

- Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter du fait que tu sembles connaître si bien les mécanismes scénaristiques des téléfilms à l'eau de rose ?

- Très drôle, Sammy, mais sache que la véritable virilité n'est pas si facilement menacée. »

Sam eut un reniflement amusé, et se remit à fouiller dans le linge. Dean claqua des doigts dans sa direction, sans détacher son regard de la télévision.

« Une bière, femme !

- Va te faire foutre, je suis pas ton larbin, » fut la réplique fraternelle instinctive.

Dean se redressa sur un coude, et laissa échapper une grimace de douleur. Aussitôt, l'expression de Sam se teinta de culpabilité, et il leva une main comme pour empêcher son frère de faire un geste supplémentaire.

« C'est bon, c'est bon. Bouge pas, j'y vais. »

Dean se rallongea en retenant un sourire. Il n'avait pas exactement fait semblant, la douleur était réelle, mais s'il l'avait voulu, il n'en serait rien paru.

Sam s'approcha du lit une bière à la main, l'air coupable, vaguement inquiet, et un rien boudeur.

« Tu ne devrais pas mélanger les médicaments et l'alcool », grommela-t-il.

Dean s'abstint de lui faire savoir qu'il n'avait pas pris les antalgiques qu'il lui avait donnés, et lui adressa un grand sourire. Il décapsula la bouteille à l'aide de sa bague en argent, et la leva en direction de Sam, reparti s'asseoir sur son lit.

« Allez, à ta santé, petit frère ! »

Le majeur de Sam fut sa seule réponse. Dean eut un sourire en coin, et prit une gorgée de bière, savourant un moment de satisfaction. Mission accomplie.


End file.
